City
by captk
Summary: AU oneshot...A young woman ponders over her life on the eve of her revolution. songfic based off Hollywood Undead


_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

A young woman in her early 20's stares off the top of an abandoned building at the city she lived it. It was strikingly disgusting. Neon signs dotted between high-rise building and the sound of sirens were everywhere. She couldn't help feeling disgusted at the site. This was where she had grown up and had lived her whole life. She couldn't help the small amount of love in her heart for it. She hummed softly to herself and lay down on the sill.

_Let's watch the city burn_

_From the skylines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left to burn_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

A soft noise caused her to glance over at her companion. A man not much older than her was also staring out at the city. His eyes weren't full of the loathing she assumed hers held while looking out. His held hope, as though his plan reached through. She remembered that his eyes were what drew her to him. As much as she wanted to say no, something about his eyes refused to let her. She tore her eyes away from him and looked back out at the city. She vaguely remembered her life before him.

_My body doused in ash, with two empty cans of gas,  
The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask.  
And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last,  
And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black.  
It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat,  
And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe_

She had started out your normal run of the mill punk, nothing special. But at 14 what could she do. She'd refused to join any of the gangs that littered her city but instead wanted to make it better. She had taken to burning the buildings said gangs resided in. they never caught her, never found out who it was. She would smile along with the other law abiding citizens (in reality all they were, were hypocrites. No one in that city was law abiding save the smallest children) when the news came on about it. No one had any idea of what the sweet little girl was up to. She kept her friends close but even they had no idea.

_So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings,  
And villains who pillage, they're killin' by the millions.  
And billions of people die for a lost cause,  
So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God._

Her city hadn't always been like that. When she was small the government still had control of it. But eventually that fell and everything fell into chaos. The people had elected new leaders that were so shadowed in corrupting the truth wasn't revealed until late. Crime was rampant, schools shut down and all money went to the rich. She had been 10 when a gang destroyed her home, burnt it to the ground. Even after seeing a tragedy, she was fascinated at how fire could destroy so much and allow it to be rebuilt anew. So she burnt. And watched as things were built anew. She sang out loud softly and heard her companion reply.

_It's the end of the world…_

_All my battles have been won but the war has just begun._

It had been he who had found out what she was up to. He who had sought her out with the proposal that they bring the city back. She hadn't liked him and had left him in the dark, her refusal still ringing in the air. He hadn't given up. She would constantly turn corners and bump into him. He would smile and help her up, then ask if she had thought about his idea. She would time and time tell him she still refused but it wasn't the truth. He was always on her mind. His piecing eyes that made you believe everything he said was possible, the blonde-orange hair that always seemed to have ash in it. His name would haunt her at night when she would lie in bed confused about whether to take him up. _Pein_.

_Let's watch this city burn,_

_From the sky lines on top of the world,  
Till there's nothing left in her,  
Let's watch this city burn the world._

Eventually she gave in to him. Her noncommittal "we'll see where this goes," was enough to make his whole person light up. It was obvious he didn't believe he'd win her over. In truth, she'd never admit that he'd won when he first met her in that alley all those weeks ago. What he had talked about had been exactly what she'd been looking for. She knew what she was doing but never felt as though it was doing enough to help the city. He had taken her to go meet others. And had always used the same thing on them, though it wasn't what he had told her.

_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes._

No one told him no. he had found others that shared his dream, **their** dream. Everyone was content to go along with his ideals. "let's bring our city back to its former glory," he would tell them in a rally while she watched from the sides. "destroy it and watch it come back like a phoenix." That became their symbol. Whenever they destroyed a building or killed a corrupt official, someone would leave a phoenix.

_They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame,  
And all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane.  
They say…..Take the pill, in God we trust,  
Go and kill, God loves us._

A few were caught by the police under orders by the politicians. It became common knowledge that the man in charge had been afraid of an uprising of a vigilante group. She had snorted at that. they were vigilantes. they were criminals that were doing criminal acts that just so happened to bring something good. Pein would often ask her why she found it that way. she tried again and again to explain that it was illegal what they were doing and that people shouldn't idealize them. "But Konan," he would reply in a voice filled with understanding. "we are bringing the good back to this city. People don't care about how we do it, as long as it gets done." her only reply would be to leave.

_They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame,  
And all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane.  
They say…..Take the pill, in God we trust,  
Go and kill, God loves us._

She closed her eyes and remembered the imitator. They pretended to be the phoenix and killed themselves in front of the city, during a parade. A sacrifice to show the government. Pein had been upset by it, while she was furious. It was believed in the group that one of their own had gone rogue and had used his status to gain supporters. It was only a cult. That accomplished nothing. they continued on their way as if nothing had happened, though Markus kept a close eye on all the members. Except her. He never treated her as though she was a phoenix. Other members looked up to her. Said she was second in command. She would scoff and said she was barely even involved. Which was true. she had stopped blowing buildings up herself. she would often say what should be burnt and it would be by the next day. It disappointed her that she couldn't do it herself but Pein said he liked her by his side. she never complained. He would always tell her stories about himself growing up and about his plans for after the revolution.

_But who am I to say let's all just run away,  
Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today._

People began leaving the city when she was 20. they hated the constant warfare and would rather take their chances outside where bandits could get them. She just sat back and watched. She felt no pity but instead she was happy. They wouldn't die in the final days. Or the finale as she heard some members call it.

_Let's watch this city burn, from the sky lines on top of the world,  
Till there's nothing left in her,  
Let's watch this city burn the world._

Humming brought her out of her reverie. She looked over at her companion and saw him watching her intently. The sound was coming from him. She only gave him a questioning look. He smiled at her and said he was finishing the song. She sighed and turned away from him again. She'd never understand Pein. Not that she wanted to. He was fine the way he was. She sang out again.

_Let's watch it burn …. _

_Let's watch it burn_

She suddenly heard a chant go up from far away and couldn't help but smile. It was almost time.

_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?_

She slowly stood up, careful not to give herself vertigo and walked over to Markus. He smiled at her and pulled her to his side. "I'm happy you stayed Konan." He whispered as she turned in his arms to stare at the city again.

_We'll use the trees as torches  
Do you wanna burn it with me?  
We'll flood the streets with corpses  
Do you wanna burn it with me?  
We'll watch the city fuckin' bleed  
Do you wanna burn it with me?  
And bring the world to its knees  
Do you wanna burn it with me_

She sighed and leaned into him. His dream was becoming reality. She was there, with him, at the end. She always knew she'd follow him till the end. The corrupt would be done away with. All the crack houses and gang sanctuaries would be gone in one final act. All that would be left would be to rebuild the city. She knew Pein would take-up that job. He was born for it. No one would complain. People followed him loyally. Even she had. She knew she'd leave after tonight though. She was a criminal. He was a visionary. She didn't deserve to be by his side.

_Let's watch this city burn, _

_from the sky lines on top of the world,  
Till there's nothing left in her,  
Let's watch this city burn the world._

A sudden explosion made her realize she had started crying. She hastily tried to wipe them away without him noticing. It had started and she didn't want to miss it. The final acts. Pein reached up to her face and wiped away her tears without saying a word. She suddenly wondered if he knew why she was crying or if he assumed it was because she was happy. While she knew deep down she was happy the city would be back she was terribly sad that this was the end. She wouldn't even say goodbye to him. It would kill her. Somewhere with all the bickering, she had fallen in love with him. The truth frightened her but what was worse was she knew they could never be. She would not taint him.

_Let's watch this city burn,_

_from the sky lines on top of the world,  
Till there's nothing left in her,  
Let's watch this city burn_.  
"Konan," he suddenly said. She tore her thoughts away and looked up at him. His face was beautiful in the light of the many fires in the city. "I was hoping you'd stay after this. I don't know if I can continue this up with out you." She sniffled slightly and looked back at the burning city. She had been in this so long it was no wonder he felt he needed her. 6 years was a long time in their lives. She nodded and felt his arms tighten around her. Even if he never loved her she knew she couldn't deny him. Even after all these years.

_Let's watch it burn, Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch it burn, Let's watch it burn  
Let's watch this city burn the world …._

**Wooh that was fun. That's been in my head for a while. Glad I got it out. Btw, my other story is being worked on. Just a little busy and a LOT lazy. But I should have next chap up before I leave for college.**

**Song: City by Hollywood Undead**

**Good drinking group if you get the right songs**

**Also, don't own Naruto characters**


End file.
